<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>go the distance (a new chapter with u) by borntovixx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442884">go the distance (a new chapter with u)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntovixx/pseuds/borntovixx'>borntovixx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), 威神V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Social Media</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntovixx/pseuds/borntovixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well guys, I guess it is time for you to meet the person who eats all the food I make," Kun laughed as Ten quickly sat up on the bed, checking himself in the mirror and panicking a little as he realised he has removed his make up already. "He just moved in, so he's going to do that everyday from now on."</p><p><br/>
"Meet Ten, my new flatmate as well as the love of my life," Kun said with a fond smile on his face while Ten covered his face with his hands, to hide both his thin and unkempt eyebrows and the blush on his cheeks. He rolled on the bed, pressing his face on the mattress and curling himself into a ball. </p><p><br/>
"Yah, don't hide! They want to see you!" Kun said in Chinese, grabbing Ten by the arm to pull him close to him.</p><p><strong>Alternatively</strong>: <em>YouTube chef Kun shows off his boyfriend to his followers</em></p><p>Written for Day 3 of Kunten Week (Distance)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>In Every Lifetime: A KunTen Fan Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>go the distance (a new chapter with u)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this all started from this <a href="https://twitter.com/borntovixx/status/1215720691829526529?s=1">tweet</a> and then I changed a few things to make it fit one of the themes!! So yeah, here is the whole thing! (Although I didn't include the two lines in the fic)</p><p>I'd like to thank Anto for quickly proofreading this and all my mutuals for the support you give me!</p><p> </p><p> </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kun held his phone in front of himself, trying to find his best angle. The live had already started, and he waited for more people to join, his chin resting on his hand as he lay on his stomach. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After the anniversary of his cooking channel on Youtube, Ten had convinced him to open an Instagram page to post pretty pictures of the food he prepared step by step in his videos.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The food he made did look pretty and Instagram worthy,  and Kun had actually wanted to get better at photography, so that didn't sound like a bad idea at all. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Then he found out that he could interact easily with his subscribers through lives, so he decided to use it also for some Q&amp;A sessions.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As Ten, his long-time boyfriend, was still sleeping, Kun decided to wait for him to wake up by answering questions about his latest video. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ten had landed in China few hours earlier, carrying with him two huge suitcases full of all his belongings. Kun still couldn't believe Ten was there, for good. Ten had moved to China, in Kun's apartment, after being in a long distance relationship with him for more than five years. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They had met in the comment section of one of Ten's channel most popular videos. Kun had wrote a full essay complimenting his composition and dancing skills - being the geeky music major he was - and also threw a few comments about his gorgeous looks. His cheesy and kinda lame flirting skills seemed to have done the trick, as Ten asked for his Twitter and slid in his DMs, wanting to get to know him better. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And five years later, they were still together. They had met a few times before, Kun had spent a few weeks in New York for their third anniversary and Ten had spent Christmas holidays with Kun in Beijing. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>On New Year's Ten had dropped on his knee on the stroke of midnight, the reflection of fireworks making his eyes sparkle as he told Kun he was going to move to Beijing and asked him to move in together right after that, as husbands.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kun had obviously said yes, and that night they had made love, their hearts filled with passion, hopes and excitement for the new chapter of their lives, which they were going to live together.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>In the same country, under the same roof. The ocean, the timezones separating them were going to be just a memory. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kun smiled at the camera, feeling emotional all of a sudden. He still couldn't believe Ten was finally there with him, it still felt like a beautiful dream he didn't want to wake up from.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Hello everyone," Kun said, watching comments appear quickly on the screen. "If you've watched my last video, you'll probably have some questions, so ask away, and I'll do my best to help you!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He read the comments as quickly as he could, his lips still curved in a huge smile, answering excitedly to questions his viewers asked. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He also tried to use English, although he still didn’t feel a hundred percent confident in his skills. He had been practicing a lot with Ten, who was basically fluent as he had attended international schools since he was a child and spent years in the US, but Kun felt his English still needed a lot of practice.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I'm sorry, my English isn't that good, but I'll study more to talk to you!" he struggled a little, covering his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kun saw comments cheering for him, praising his English or telling him it was okay, he could speak whatever language he wanted.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kun changed his position and sat on the bed, stretched out his legs, and ran a hand through his hair. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He then started playing with Instagram filters, posing cutely to let viewers take screenshots. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ten, who definitely enjoyed lurking on social media, often sent him cute screenshots fans share with each other, as well as memes with his face, which always made Kun laugh. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kun was so focused on the screen he didn't notice Ten entering the room, until he heard his quick steps on the wooden floor of their bedroom.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He then felt his weight on the bed as Ten jumped on it, making Kun almost drop his phone. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ten noticed he was on Instagram and just smiled at him, snuggling beside him quietly. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ten rested his head on Kun's stomach, rubbing his cheek on his soft tummy covered by the oversized black t-shirt he usually wears at home. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As he kept talking to the camera, Kun used his free hand to pat his head softly, his fingers running through his silky black hair. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ten hummed happily, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Kun's delicate touch as he played with his locks. Ten's hand started wandering on Kun's body, from his side down to his waist and legs, exposed by the shorts he was wearing. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He felt Kun pulling his hair lightly, tightening his grip as Ten's hand travelled back up, his fingers gracing Kun's inner thighs, his feather-like touch making Kun shiver as he got dangerously close to his crotch. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ten giggled as he lifted his head to see the flustered expression on his fiance's face, his ears turning slightly red. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kun pushed Ten away from him, making him yelp in surprise as he almost fell from the bed. Ten laughed and crawled closer to Kun, but still hiding from the camera. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well guys, I guess it is time for you to meet the person who eats all the food I make," Kun laughed as Ten quickly sat up on the bed, checking himself in the mirror and panicking a little as he realised he had removed his make up already. "He just moved in, so he's going to do that everyday from now on."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Meet Ten, my new flatmate as well as the love of my life," Kun said with a fond smile on his face while Ten covered his face with his hands, to hide both his thin and unkempt eyebrows and the blush on his cheeks. He rolled on the bed, pressing his face on the mattress and curling himself into a ball. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yah, don't hide! They want to see you!" Kun said in Chinese, grabbing Ten by the arm to pull him close to him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ten whined jokingly, letting Kun manhandle him without opposing resistance, sitting beside him on the bed. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"As most of you probably know from the posts on my social media, we've been on a long distance relationship for five years now. But now things have changed, and he's here to stay. God, it still feels incredible to say this." Kun's face was beaming, smiling widely as he held Ten's hand, their promise rings shining under the artificial light of the bedroom.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ten rested his head on Kun's shoulder, peaking at the comments, reading them quickly. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Hello, I'm Ten, Kun's fiance," he said, bringing up their intertwined hands to the screen to show the rings to Kun's followers, "Although I hate to admit it, I've been whipped for him since the beginning, but after trying his cooking for the first time I knew I was totally head over heels in love with him. He knows the way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Ten glanced up, his eyes filled with sincere affection for the other, smiling lovingly as Kun was now the one blushing. "So yeah, I knew I had to wife him up and I put a ring on it as soon as we saw each other again. Couldn't risk to lose the exclusive on his food, you know?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kun cackled, placing an arm around Ten's waist to bring him even closer. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"He's the cutest, isn't he?" Kun asked his followers, giving Ten a quick smooch on the cheek and resting his head on top of Ten's as he read their answers. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You're not too bad yourself," Ten replied, pinching Kun's cheek, "but I'm still the cutest, and your viewers agree." Ten stuck his tongue out, giggling, and Kun gave him a quick peck on the nose.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, I also agree, you're too cute. I'm the luckiest man ever to have a quasi-husband like you," Kun said, his words sincere and full of fondness. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ten blushed hard and hid his face in the crook of Kun's neck, "Well guys, I think I'll end the live here. Bye, I'll be back soon with another video. Have a nice day!" Kun waved at the camera and ended the live, locking his phone and placing it on the nightstand.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ten was still hiding his face, and Kun placed his index under Ten's chin and lifted his head to look at him in the eyes, a huge, sweet and dimpled smile on his face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"W-Why would you say corny shit like that in front of the camera?" Ten blurted out, punching him on his chest lightly, making Kun laugh.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I know you love that," Kun replied, smirking.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ten crossed his arms and looked upwards, eyebrows furrowed and thumb and index finger resting on his chin. He thought about it for a few seconds and then laughed, "Yeah, you're right. I loved that." Ten said, giggling and snuggling beside Kun.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"And besides," Kun added, "I had to get back at you for teasing me while I was talking to my viewers. Your hand was too distracting..." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ten raised his eyebrow, "Oh?" He climbed on Kun's lap with one swift move, his hands playing with the hem of Kun's shirt. "Was it? I thought you were into that… The thrill of getting caught, people watching… you like that, don't you?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ten smirked, his hands roaming under Kun's shirt, going up and down on his torso. Kun covered his face with his arm, trying to hide his shy smile and the blush on his cheeks but failing. He had felt a bit embarrassed  to talk openly about his kinks at first, but Ten made him feel at ease and never made fun of him, building his trust step by step by sharing his own preferences in bed. They talked a lot, about everything, so Kun felt like he could trust Ten completely. Even if that lead to Ten teasing him in the most different ways and situations like the brat he was.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You already know the answer," Kun replied, hissing when Ten's fingers graced his right nipple, freshly pierced and still hypersensitive to the touch. It had been a drunken and impulsive decision, and an equally drunk Doyoung taking him to a tattoo parlor just because he wanted to see the hot owner again certainly didn't help, but he didn't regret it at all. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kun grinned as Ten's eyes grew wider, his hands quickly grabbing the hem of Kun's t-shirt, so eager to undress him that he almost ripped it apart. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh my God," Ten gasped, not believing what he was seeing. "So Doyoung wasn't kidding when he told me you accidentally got your nipples pierced!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"He wasn't," Kun laughed, thinking about the call he received the day after, a panicked Doyoung asking him how he ended up with both a painful piercing and the hot tattoo shop owner naked in his bed. "We have matching piercings and a mutual agreement not to get near that shop when we're drunk."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ten tentatively touched the piercing again, making Kun bite his lip and grip on the sheets. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You're so hot, I can't believe you're mine. I feel so blessed," Ten took Kun's face in his hands and gave him a few quick pecks on the lips. Kun put a hand on the back of Ten's head, kissing him properly, while his other hand travelled up Ten's thigh, caressing his skin from under his pyjama shorts.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ten smiled, enjoying their lazy and sloppy makeout session and Kun's loving touch on his body. Right when things were getting steamier, Ten's stomach growled, making them stop. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Someone must be hungry," Kun giggled, sitting up and placing a hand on Ten's tummy. Ten pouted and tried to push him back down on the bed, "I'm not hungry, I want to keep kissing you. Food can wait." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You sure you don't want to try the pad thai I made for my next video? I've put extra effort in it, knowing you were coming." At the mention of Thai food Ten's stomach growled again, making Kun raise his eyebrow while Ten crossed his arms.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Fine. But promise me we'll continue this later," Ten said, getting off Kun's lap and giving Kun his t-shirt back. Ten stretched his arms and back and sat on the bed, watching with a sky grin Kun's toned arms and the outline of his abs flex as he put his t-shirt back on. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Pinky promise," Kun linked his pinky finger with Ten, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then stood up, his round ass and toned thighs on full display as he made his way to the kitchen. Ten bit his lip, enjoying the sight in front of him, his mind already going places. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ten quickly followed him and slapped Kun's plump butt cheeks, making him jump in surprise. "I can't wait to eat you for dessert," Ten wiggled his eyebrows and winked at him, licking his lips as he squeezed his soft butt.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kun placed his hands on Ten's firm one and brought him closer, making their crotches touch, "You can only eat that after the main course, so you shouldn't waste more time. Only good boys get to eat the dessert," Kun said, staring right into Ten's eyes with a serious look on his face, making him gulp. He then bent down a little to whisper directly into his ear. "Besides, I'm also craving something sweet, so I really want to get done with dinner and get to the part when I eat you out." Kun took Ten's lobe between his teeth and pulled it lightly, and then left a kiss behind his ear. He moved away completely from him and went to the kitchen, leaving an astonished Ten in the room. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kun took the pad thai he had prepared some hours earlier out of the fridge and turned on the stove to heat it up, and then poured himself and Ten some red wine imported directly from Italy, which had bought for special occasions. Which occasion deserved to be celebrated with an expensive wine more than the love his life, his <em> fiance </em>, finally living in the same city as him? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He set the table for two and smiled at Ten when he sat beside him, humming happily. It still felt a bit unbelievable, like a dream come true, but Kun knew it was real and that he would get used to his new life with no distance between him and Ten very soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated! </p><p>Scream with me on<a href="https://twitter.com/borntovixx"> twitter</a> or <a href="https://curiouscat.me/yuehuaqizi">curiouscat</a> !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>